Good Things come When Someone Dies Revised
by Inspector Alanshee
Summary: Hey everyone I have taken my first ever POM story and Revised it and add Punctuation its a miracle to me that I can even write these stories with punctuation but anyways here's the summery When Skipper passes away all is revealed to Private about his past. Sorry I suck at summaries anyways I hope you like the story now.


**Hey everyone you know this story** **and everything i hope adding punctuation will help**

_**IN LOVING MEMORY OF BUGSY LUCY FLOOFS AND DOSER WE WILL MISS YOU  
**_

**Disclaimer I do not own penguins of Madagascar**

**Authors universe**

* * *

It was a beautiful ceremony not to happy just like Skipper would like it

Private was hugging Kowalski crying.

Rico just stood there with a blank expression on his face

Marlene walked up to the small coffin and layed a rose on it

Kowalski remembered when they found him dead

**Flash back **

When the penguins woke up they realized that Skipper didn't wake them up at the normal time

They went over to skipper and lightly touched him and said "Skipper its time to wake up" he didn't move at all then

Private started to cry

"Private what's the matter"? asked Kowalski

"He's he's not breathing". said Private during sobs

Kowalski immediately felt for a pulse then realizing that their leader was gone he went and got a blanket and covered Skipper with it.

Private just cried even harder

Rico wasn't crying but you could see it in his eyes that he was crying on the inside.

They waddled up to up to Alice that day holding Skipper in there arms

She felt something tug her pant leg she looked down

"Hey what are you doing out here you know you guys are supposed to be in your habitat". she said

They nodded

"Hey what's that". she said then noticed the sad looks she carefully took it and looked then she realized it was Skipper and he wasn't breathing

"oh" she realized that he had passed away

She tried not cry

Ever since she realized animals were smarter then people thought she had come to terms with it and decided to try and help them

But when Skipper found out that she knew he at first wanted to erase her memory

But when she told them that she wasn't going to harm them they became close friends

"I'll put this down that we lost one of our penguins". she said and "I won't request for another one oh wait here". she said

Slowly handing Skipper back to them she came out holding something he gave this to me and wrote to me to give this to you if anything were to happen to him

They nodded and headed back to their base.

**End flash back **

As they buried him Private had found a song to play

Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
And a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am  
Yeah

Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
(Waiting, waiting waiting)  
Here I am

Here I am  
Right next to you  
Suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standing in our way  
Here I am  
This is me

When the funeral ended they walked back to their base.

When they they got to there they decided today was a perfect day to open the package.

When they opened it the first thing on top Kowalski immediately recognized he knew it was time to tell Private

He looked to Rico and Rico nodded his head

Private who had standing away from the box wondered why Kowalski had looked to Rico

"Private could you come hear please"? asked Kowalski

"Sure". Private said

Kowalski handed him something it was a picture.

He couldn't believe who was in the picture it was Skipper next to a female holding a chick in her hand

Kowalski noticed a look of confusion on Privates face.

"Flip it over" he said lightly

Private flipped it over he recognized immediately Skippers hand writing it read Luna Skipper and Benjamin

"Kowalski who is Luna and Benjamin"? asked Private

"Luna was your mom". said Kowalski

"That means" said Privates eyes widening

"Yes Skipper was your dad". said Kowalski

Kowalski looked at the box again and saw another picture he smiled at this one as he took it out

"Aah I remember this one it was a couple of days after I was born here". said Kowalski

He handed it to Private who looked at it.

He saw two different penguins next to a smaller one which looked quite irritated and he saw in the two penguins flippers was a small chick.

Private flipped the picture over he read Selena Kyle Skipper Kowalski

"You mean you were Skippers brother"? asked Private

"yes". said Kowalski

He took out a letter from the box which still held hundreds of more pictures.

"Here it seems he left this for you". said Kowalski

He handed the letter to Private

Private opened the letter and started to read

_Dear Private or Benjamin _

_As you probably now know that I am your father and Kowalski is your uncle the reason I didn't tell you is because I was just trying to protect you if Hans or any other villain knew they would kidnap you and I was just trying to prevent that I knew I was dying I just didn't want you to be scared I loved you so much I saw so much of me in you and I am proud of you just try not to turn into me your mom will kill me and tell Kowalski I promoted him as commander now and Rico is the Lieutenant, and you the sergeant tell Kowalski to try and not blow up the base and Rico try not to blow up New York ok _

_Love Your Dad Skipper  
_

That was it for the letter.

Private put down the letter.

Kowalski was the first to speak

"Wow I'm leader I can't believe it I thought he would leave it to you Private". he said

"I know". said Private

"But we will do our jobs responsibly" said Kowalski

"yeah". said Private

Kowalski looked at the clock it read 10:15 pm

"Well we need to go to bed". said Kowalski

"Yes Kowalski". said Private

As soon as the lights were off

Private closed his eyes thinking about his dad

* * *

**So what do you think I went back and added punctuation I can understand why it is so annoying when somebody doesn't add punctuation now I am going back to other one shots and adding punctuation **

**Oh and if you are new to reading this story please read and review**

**Special Agent Alanshee out **

**Oh and I changed my name again same person just tired of having to write that long name out lol anyways I'm out peace.**


End file.
